


please don't stop the music

by mearcats



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: There are certain things that should remain unseen, and certain things that should be heard. Like music, any kind of music, to cover the sounds of your friends' amorous activities.





	please don't stop the music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmallow/gifts).



_Rufus_

Some of his favorite things about being alive? Jiya, Chocodiles, Jiya, Star Wars, and Jiya. It’s not an exhaustive list by any stretch of the imagination, but Rufus is still working on it. He tries to add at least one new thing every day, even if Jiya side-eyes (lovingly) for the frequency with which her name appears.

He adores that his ridiculous Time Team family is safe and together and still alive. They might still be fighting, but they’re  _here_. Even Jess is back, and even though he certainly doesn’t want details of how it happened, Lucy and Flynn are together.

The thing he loves least about being alive again, in a bunker full of recently-reunited or newly-together couples? Intimate knowledge of what music they play while banging, and correspondingly, the knowledge of when his friends and their significant others are doing the do.

It’s better than the alternative, sure. That had been one hell of an awkward meeting, an exasperated Denise and pissed off, sleep-deprived Connor telling them to play some goddamn music while they were fucking so that the rest of them didn’t have to know  _that_  much about their fellow team members.

It’s better now, but Rufus is pretty sure he’s never going to hear George Jones or Tom Petty (Wyatt and Jessica) without cringing ever again. And even classical music is partially ruined, thanks to Lucy and Flynn’s occasional use of Saint-Saëns.

Rufus has to admit that it’s baffling, though. Lucy and Flynn are the newest couple of them, unencumbered by pregnancy or visions.

So that’s why it’s so odd to him that they only hear classical music so infrequently. Obviously, sex isn’t all there is between Lucy and Flynn, but they’re still new enough that they should be banging right and left. Not that that’s something he wants to dwell on, but is a little mind-boggling.

It’s not like there’s much else to think about right now. They’re safe as they get on missions, the Rittenhouse sleepers taken out and them waiting for history to take its course here in 1892 Spokane. Wyatt is napping until they go to the ribbon-cutting, and Lucy and Flynn mentioned looking over the horses.

He stands quietly to avoid waking Wyatt, padding out of the room they all slept in last night. Rufus decides it’s best to join Flynn and Lucy, since he’s obviously not going to fall asleep. Besides, he can use more practice dealing with horses, since that seems to be something they can’t avoid when traveling to anywhere pre-1920.

He heads into the outbuilding they’re using as a stable, experiencing a moment of puzzlement when he sees the horses peacefully eating their hay ration and no Lucy or Flynn to be seen. Panic sets in—oh god, have they somehow neglected to kill a sleeper? Has some otherwise well-meaning local taken exception to them (taken exception to Flynn, probably), somehow?

He’s on the verge of running to find Wyatt and raise the alarm when he hears quiet shuffling and some other indefinable sound from the supply area. He rounds the corner, frantically hoping it’s Flynn and Lucy, that they’re okay.

The sight of his best friend’s skirt rucked up around her hips as Flynn thrusts into her, whispering what is probably Croatian dirty talk into her ear is the opposite of what he’s expecting or wanting to see. And frankly, even though he’s relieved they’re alive and obviously well, he never wants to see Flynn’s pasty ass again, or...that much of Lucy.

He hurries out of the building, stares longingly toward town and one of the saloons he knows is serving beer at eight in the morning. Rufus wishes fervently that sobriety wasn’t a requirement for piloting, because right now? He needs to bleach his brain.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jess_

It’s quiet in the pre-dawn gloom of the safe house. She almost regrets having to get up; she’s warm and cozy, and she doesn’t take Wyatt’s arms around her for granted. Alas, pregnancy is a bitch and she has to pee, and she’s desperately craving the wasabi peas she saw in the cupboard earlier.

She waddles (far too like a duck now, to her chagrin) to the kitchen as soon as she’s done in the bathroom, intent on snacking.

As soon as she makes it to the doorway, though, Jess regrets all of her life choices that have brought her here, to this moment.

Lucy sits on the edge of the counter, Flynn slowly rocking into her. His head is buried in her shoulder, and Lucy’s nails dig into his back. And they’re both completely naked.

“Uh, make sure you guys clean up when you’re done,” she says, hurrying to grab her wasabi peas. “Hygiene first.”

Lucy squeaks and Flynn nearly jumps, but stills and wraps his arms around Lucy.

Jessica waves her hand as she exits, not turning to look back. “Carry on.”

A giggle and low, masculine laughter echo from the kitchen as she makes her way back to the room she shares with Wyatt. Jess smiles. Well, maybe she doesn’t  _entirely_  regret it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Denise_

“Oh, for the love of god,” Denise says, walking into the lounge and doing an about-face nearly immediately. “Can’t you do that in the privacy of your room?”

Caught  _in flagrante delicto_ , Lucy and Flynn duck down onto the couch to avoid further embarrassment. In unison, they answer, “Sorry, Denise.”

She rolls her eyes and walks down the corridor. “Just...put on some clothes.”

“Yes, ma’am!” She kind of wants to smack Flynn for the snark, but she...she can almost feel Lucy’s and Flynn’s smiles.

She can’t be all that upset, not when her work children are so happy.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jiya_

Honestly, she’s surprised it’s taken this long to walk in on Lucy and Flynn. Between what Rufus told her (in horrified tones, after downing a sizeable amount of whiskey in one sitting) and what Jessica said when she was trying mend bridges...well, it’s inevitable that she sees it at some point.

But why does it have to be now, when she just wants to be clean? She’s been working on the Lifeboat all day, and she has no need to see two of her friends doing the dirty in shower.

Why can’t anyone use the damn chair system?

 

* * *

 

 

_Connor_

He’s getting ready to check on the latest upgrade to the Lifeboat. He’s giddy, as this is the culmination of hours of work, and they’ll be able to—

Connor sighs.

Apparently, all they’ll be able to do for now is hide until Lucy and Flynn are done with their unseemly activities.  _In the Lifeboat!_ God, the thing will need to be cleaned before he can even think of checking the software upgrade.

 

* * *

 

 

_Wyatt_

He’s tired, bone tired. They’ve managed to find one Rittenhouse agent, but there might be more. They’ll have to wait and see until tomorrow to be sure, and he needs to rest. Between Jess’ pregnancy keeping both of them up—both in pleasant ways and baby-kicking-organs ways—and the stress of the mission, he needs some shut-eye. Flynn can keep an eye on things, and Lucy will happily help him.

He’s getting used to it, Lucy and Flynn being a thing. He’s not thrilled, but Luce seems happy, and given his own happiness, Wyatt can’t begrudge her hers.

Why it has to be with such a giant pain in the ass, he doesn’t know, but...Flynn isn’t as bad as he thought.

He raps at their door and steps in, expecting to see them doing whatever it is they do, reading or—nope, they’re definitely naked and holding each other.

“Ugh,” he says, words failing him. Christ, is Flynn  _glowing_?

Lucy snaps out of post-coital bliss enough to yelp and pull the sheet up, and Flynn rolls to cover her. “Out, Logan!”

Wyatt winces at the snarl from Flynn and hurries to obey. If a Rittenhouse agent could come by now and shoot at him a little, that would be great.

He sighs. Flynn really  _is_  as bad as he thought, even if Wyatt can’t say he hates his ass. God, can this mission be over yet?

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Lucy and Flynn walk back to their room hand-in-hand after watching a movie. Flynn reaches for the note taped to the door, smirking as he hands it to a blushing Lucy.

 

> ALL TIME TEAM MEMBERS MUST WEAR UNDERGARMENTS WHILE IN THE COMMON AREAS OUTSIDE OF THE SHOWER
> 
> AND IF YOU’RE GOING TO FUCK, TURN ON SOME DAMN MUSIC
> 
> ALSO, PLEASE STOP TAKING DENISE’S WASABI PEAS


End file.
